The Misadventures of Kali Volturi & Tatiana Mason
by Tati-Chi
Summary: The daughter of the all powerful Aro Volturi and one of her best friends, Tatiana Mason have lives that are certainly not normal. They both have lived through unfortunate events that seem to never end. Do they ever catch a break? rated M for a reason,btw
1. Preview

_**Author's note: So, my friend Sarah and I role-play Twilight. The scenario is that she(her character Kali) and her twin sister(Ali) are the twin half human, half vampire daughters of Aro Volturi.**_

_**My character is Tatiana Mason, a half breed, as well, who has had awful twists throughout her life. **_

_**We role play through facebook messaging and I am going through them and taking our replies and putting them together into one story. **_

_**Here, I will post a small sample of Tatiana's pov(point of view). It isn't much, but it is just a taste of what our whole story line consists of. I do hope you'll read this and stay on the look out for more.**_

_**Take in note, though, that it starts at no particular beginning. I will write a small backstory at the beginning of the first chapter I post.**_

_**Enjoy (:**_

_/Side note: Neither Sarah or I own any of the Twilight characters. All Twilight characters mentioned in these stories belong to Stephanie Myer and her alone. The original characters created in theses stories belong to Sarah and I. We made them up, we own them./_

"But Felix!"

"You got into a food fight!"

"But it wasn't my fault!"

"Tatiana, I told you no more trips to the principal's office or I was taking it away!"

"But Felix!" Tatiana whined. Her cousin held her car keys high over her head. "Please? I swear, swear, no more trouble! I'll be the best good-girl ever, I swear!"

"No, Tati. That was the last straw. I'm taking it away for a month and that is final," Felix said. He watched as his troublesome cousin put on her best puppy dog pout face, the one they both knew got him almost every time. He looked away and put the car keys into his pocked sternly. "No. Now go get a shower. I think there are still some grapes in your hair," he said pulling one out of her hair as proof.

Tatiana sighed and glared at him before stalking off into her room.

The food fight honestly hadn't been her fault at all. Well, maybe it was a little bit. But it was those darn popular girls' fault most! They just _had_ to come over and tease her about sitting alone at lunch. They knew very well she had a boyfriend and that he was just helping out in the Library that day. Stupid cheerleaders.

She went into her room and pulled all the food out of her long blonde hair. "Ugh," she sighed, a bit grossed out.

After her shower, she laid in bed staring at her cell phone sitting on her bedside table. She really wanted to call Leo and tell him what happened. She needed to vent. But she didn't want to bug him.. But he said he always found it cute when she vented, so he musn't mind, right? Yes. She reached for her phone and started to go to her contacts. But what if he was still at soccer practice? He said it was going to last longer today.. She put her phone back down, wishing he didn't have to be so nice and stand in for the student coach who was sick that day.

"I hear you made it rain food today," a voice said from her doorway. Tati looked over and sat up, smiling a little.

"Just a little. You would have enjoyed it, lots of mayhem."

"Of course, you'd make sure nothing ruined my clothes or anything?"

"Of course." Tatiana smiled at her. "So, you do anything interesting today, Kali?"

Kali leaned on the doorframe and pretended to look thoughtful. "Well… I convinced Alec to go to the bookstore with me. You were right about the puppy pout face. He couldn't stand it." She smirked, obviously amused.

"Aw, Alec. He is so whipped."

"But it's so cute…" Kali looked at Tatiana. "So, I was wondering if you'd like to help me pull a prank on Ali?"

"Oh, yes, I would love to," Tatiana said standing up.

Kali grinned. "Excellent. Follow me."

Tati and Kali hid behind a bush in the garden. A few meters in front of them, sat Ali and her vampire fiance Kellan Eskimo kissing on a bench in the middle of the garden. Tatiana focused on two pies that she and Kali brought out from the kitchen and levitated them up in the air, above the couple's heads.

She looked at Kali, who was smiling mischievously. Tati held up one finger and mouthed, "One.. Two..Three."

She let go of her hold on the pies and the fell, one hitting Ali on the head and the other hitting Kellan. Their immediate reactions were completely shocked and surprised. Kali and Tatiana burst out into laughter and the couple spotted them and glared.

"Kali! Tatiana! Oh, I'll get you both for this!" Ali shouted, standing up.

Tati and Kali tried to contain their giggles and scrambled up and ran back into the castle.

"Hmph," Ali said crossing her arms and wiping pie filling off her face.

Tatiana and Kali continued laughing once they got back into the main corridor of the castle.

"That was absolutely priceless," Kali said snickering.

"I agree," Tati said. They turned the corner and saw none other than the Volturi Leader himself, Aro, standing there with his arms crossed looking unamused. The girls froze in their steps, all laughter gone.

"Um.. H-Hi Daddy," Kali said, which she only ever said when she was trying to avoid trouble.

"Go clean off the things that are now covered in pie in the garden," he said firmly.

They sighed and pivoted back on their heels and headed back out to the garden.

As they were using garden hoses to clean off the benches, they agreed it was worth it.


	2. Chapter 1

_Alec and Kali are secret lovers. Kali has just discovered she is pregnant. She has asked Carlisle and Edward to come up and check for sure. At the place this is taking up on, Kali and Tatiana are talking about Tatiana's upcoming birthday. In Tatiana's mysterious past, she'd never celebrated her birthday before and Kali is explaining the concept to her._

Kali glared at Tati as she neared her. "If you even /think/ of using your power on me you won't live to see your next birthday." She warned crossing her arms over her chest. "A birthday is the day that you were born. And each year, on the day of your birth, it's sort of customary to give said person presents, perhaps have a party. Etc. etc..."

Tatiana looked at her with a slightly confused expression for a moment, then quickly changed to a sly grin. "The thought of using my ability on you hadn't even crossed my mind, Kali. But now that you mention it..." She stepped back to her original place then shook her head a little and looked back at Kali. "No, I wasn't actually going to do that, I promise." Tatiana stared into space for a moment. "So tomorrow, seventeen years ago, I was born? Doesn't celebrating the birth of yourself seem a little... Self-centered, I suppose?" she guessed trying to find the words she was looking for.

Kali paused a moment before answering. Now that she thought about it, yes, it did. But the tradition had been around since before /she/ had been born, and things certainly weren't going to change now. She shrugged in response. "I suppose it does. But it's nice, to be celebrated, don't you think?" She said shifting her weight to her left foot as she studied the girl before her. How odd it must be, to have never celebrated your own birthday. But then again, she had never known about it, so she hadn't really /missed/ it.

"But what reason to be celebrated for, if you have done nothing great?" she replied. This whole thing was confusing her. Her parents had taught her to never be self-centered if it was not all about you, which something should never be. She was taught to treat humans and vampires equally, including the vampire hunters and excluding the vampires that had gone mad and wanted nothing more than to destroy others around them. Those vampires have no purpose to life, she thought. " I don't think I deserve to be celebrated on a day. I've done bad things before. But so have everyone else. So why do we dedicate one day to ourselves? I mean, everyone in the world can't have their own day, there aren't enough. And some people would have to share it. So, your birthday may be the day of your birth, but it was the day of your birth when you were born. . .," she said thinking aloud. Tatiana was beginning to confuse herself. Maybe I'm looking too far into this, she thought. But it just doesn't make much sense. . .

"Whoa, slow down there girl." Kali said her eyes glittering with amusement and fascination. "You have a wonderful mind Tatiana." She commented lightly as she thought. Tati had made very many good points and she agreed with most, if not all of them. Birthday celebrations didn't make a lot of sense actually, but then again what did? Kali frowned to herself completely lost in her own thoughts. "On birthdays we celebrate and congratulate the person in question as if /they/ had something to do with it..." She said thinking her thoughts aloud. "But really they had nothing to do with it. They didn't choose to become a part of this world, their parents made the decision for them. So in reality, shouldn't the parents be the ones who are celebrated? Or at least congratulated?..." She trailed off rolling her eyes at herself. "See? Now look what you've done. You've got me doing it to."

Tatiana laughed a little. Her mind was almost completely consumed in her thoughts, though she could hear Kali clearly and respond almost instantly out of her thoughts, which probably weren't making much sense at the moment. "But if we celebrated our parents who though us up, then some people would never get celebrated. What if say I didn't want children, then I would never get to be celebrated," she said thinking that she was finally making sense of it. "Maybe they had birthdays that each individual person celebrates themselves, even though they had no place to celebrate themselves because they had nothing worth celebrating in their life, but at least they would be appreciated of their being of in the world, so they might do something great later in their lifetime and-?" She looked at Kali, who had an expression telling Tatiana that she had no idea what Tati was saying. "Oops. I think what I mean is that everyone celebrates themselves on their 'birthday' so everyone can be celebrated and no one gets left out. Right?" she concluded.

Kali grinned nodding. "My god, I think you've got it." She replied with a laugh moving to sit in a chair across the room. "Everyone's life is worth something, whether we know it or not. Maybe that's what birthdays are all about." She mused shifting so her legs were tucked underneath her. She knew how her father and uncles believed. That humans were literally nothing. Just a food source. Merely animals in their eyes. And while Kali had never experienced any guilt involving the way she ate, she did believe that humans did have potential.

Tatiana sat on the edge of the bed. "Right. And that is why I refuse to drink human blood. That would just be another person who didn't get to live to their full potential because I wanted a snack. Humans are strange, though. When I go hunting and I find an animal, I don't drain it completely. Or even near completely. There is something about animals that they can fully recover after being attacked by a vampire as long as they still have blood running through their system. Humans aren't like that, maybe it's because they are like, "AH VAMPIRE" and people accuse them of going crazy so the rest of their species just let them rot, as if they had no meaning left in life and..." Her voice trailed off. Whenever she thought of the barbaric actions that humans do, it made her think of how vampire hunters throw their life away to do nothing but destroy things that hadn't been a burden in the first place. It made her sad. It made her think of her parents and her brother.

Kali cocked her head to one side as she watched Tatiana. "You don't drain them completely?" She asked entirely fascinated. "How do you manage that? For most vampires, and even Ali and I, it's near impossible to stop feeding once they taste blood." She couldn't imagine how it could be done. A vampire, or rather, a half breed who didn't /need/ to kill to survive? Vampires had always been murders, preying on the innocent to live. But what if that didn't have to be?

Tatiana shrugged. "It takes practice. But I suppose it is easier for me. . . I just never had any intention ever to hurt a living thing, so I found a way to survive while doing that," she said nonchalantly. Then she remembered something her father had taught her what seemed like had been so many years ago. "Would you like me to teach you to drink from a human without them seeing you? Then you don't have to drain them completely. And there is a secret to not draining them all the way." She thought how useful that could be for Kali and maybe Ali. She knew Ali preferred human food, so she wouldn't worry about her. And she wasn't going to tell Carlisle and Edward. They had the animal diet down and Tatiana didn't want to screw it up for them. Maybe I will tell them later if they'd like..., she thought.

Kali's eyes widened in surprise at her offer. "Would you really?" She asked surprised to find she was excited at the thought. She wondered what her parents, and Caius would say if they knew of this. Would they encourage it? "Yes...yes I'd like you to show me." Kali had no problem with killing humans, but that wasn't to say that she /enjoyed/ it really. She wouldn't "play" with her food as Jane would, drawing out the process as long as possible. She shuddered thinking about the last time she had seen it. She loved Jane dearly, they were best friends, surprisingly, but she was sometimes frightened by the girls sadistic nature. "Can we do it soon? I'm quite thirsty as it is." Kali probed gently. It was true, her eyes had almost completely faded from their usual blood red to their natural silver, and the burn in her throat had become increasingly more noticeable.

Tatiana smiled. She was glad Kali was open to this idea, given that she was a part of the Volturi and they rarely showed humans mercy or cared what they say. "Sure, but don't be disappointed if you accidentally drain the human right away. Or would you rather try on an animal first?" she asked. She knew a way to get some human guinea pigs if Kali was craving human blood. Maybe I should go hunting later, Tatiana thought. It hadn't been long since she hunted or anything. But she wasn't used to being around human blood as much as she might be during this process. She would need to hunt more often.

She frowned a little. The thought irritated Tatiana. She usually waited until it was absolutely impossible for her to bear another second without blood, like when Felix and Demetri had made her angry and nearly bit Leo when he had kissed thought made her smile. She would need to call Leo later and explain why Felix had followed them to the park...

She trailed off into her mind that was all focused on Leo.

Kali couldn't help but make a face of disgust when Tatiana suggested she practice on an animal. The idea was just plain revolting. Although her opinion on that may only be due to her upbringing. She had always been taught to take lives without a second thought. It was just how the Volturi lived, how /she/ lived. When Carlisle had lived with the Volturi for a few decades it wasn't a big secret that the leaders didn't approve, and often warned Kali and her sister that the way he lived was wrong, against vampire nature. And she believed it. Why would he fight so hard against what he was? He was a vampire, a killer, he couldn't change that. He may not being killing humans, but he did kill. Kali began to have second thoughts. "Um, Tatiana, I'm not too sure about this..." She stopped herself, what was she doing? She had never been a good girl in particular. Some called her a rebel, which was entirely true. And right now she was passing up a perfectly good chance to rebel. "Wait, no, never mind. Let's do it. But no animals. Ew."

Tatiana snapped back to reality once she heard Kali say something with doubt in her voice. She opened her mouth to protest when Kali said she /did/ want to do it. Tatiana shrugged. "Okay." She looked at the clock on her cell phone. "Heidi should be back with more humans in about thirty minutes. I want to go hunting first, so I'll be back in approximately 2o minutes. Maybe 15.. Depends on if all I find are deer again..," she said with disgust. Deer, deer, and more deer. That's all that lurked around the castle. She slipped on her sweatshirt and began putting on her shoes and tying them. "If Felix comes back while I am gone, cover for me please. He doesn't allow me out in the dark." She rolled her eyes. "Half-vampires' eyesight is just as good as full vampires in the dark," she grumbled to herself. She got up, closed and locked her door, then left through the window.

_/Side note: Neither Sarah or I own any of the Twilight characters. All Twilight characters mentioned in these stories belong to Stephanie Myer and her alone. The original characters created in theses stories belong to Sarah and I. We made them up, we own them. We also give credit to Britney who came up with her share of characters./_


	3. Chapter 2

Tatiana and Kali were wandering around the entrance to the castle waiting for Heidi to return with more 'food'. She was running through the many different ways they could do this, but she wasn't sure which was would be easiest...

Kali wasn't a particularly impatient person, but at the moment she had just about as much patience as a young child waiting for their birthday party to begin. She tried to pass the time by practicing a few new maneuvers Caius had taught her, fighting against an invisible opponent in an attempt to distract her from her sudden impatience. Kali was a natural born fighter and had always been proud of the fact that she was in every sense of the word deadly. After she had run through each of the new moves twice she noticed Tatiana watching her. "Perhaps sometime I could teach you a few things? Only if you want to of course..." She said with a small smile. Finally Heidi arrived with a fairly large group of humans.

Tatiana laughed. "Maybe later." She heard the group approaching. They both hid behind a column. "Okay, now watch what I do," she said walking over to a family of three and began talking to them, distracting them from the crowd. She could feel Kali's gaze on her, just waiting for her to bring them over. But instead, Tatiana looked behind the family, gasped, screamed loud enough for only them to hear, and put her hands to her family all suddenly had an expression of confusion and alarm on their face as all of them whipped around to see what was as a whip, Tatiana poked them all in a spot on their neck and their lower back and watched as they all fell to the ground, unconscious and unable to feel anything. She pulled them all over to where Kali was standing.

Kali watched with interest as Tati incapacitated the small family and dragged them over to her. "So is that I get them to not see me? Knock them out?" She asked half sarcastically but half serious, for she had no idea as what she was about to do. She hovered nervously next to the unconscious humans eyeing them hungrily her burning throat begging her to kill them all now. She gave Tati pleading look hoping she'd understand.

She laughed a little. "Well, you need to do it carefully. I just hit their pressure points. I'll show you that later.." Tatiana saw the fierce look of hunger in Kali's eyes. "Okay, now bite them a little lower on the neck, sort of near the collarbone. And when you feel, well. In your state right now, just barely relieved stop. I'll help you." She nudged the father of the family toward her. "Start with this big guy. And don't worry about how you will stop just think clear your mind and listen. Got it?" she asked, pulling the guys jacket down so Kali could bite him. Tati showed her where to bite him and handed him off.

Kali found this a bit strange. Someone /teaching/ her how to feed? Feeding had always been instinctual to her and someone was going to show how to do it differently? Strange indeed... Kali knelt down beside the man the burn in her throat burning with a fierce intensity as it always did right before she fed. "Be careful though," She warned. "I'll try not to attack you but..." She said not sure if she would be able to think clearly while she was focused solely on feeding. Finally she leaned down biting where Tati had instructed her. She sighed with pleasure, she had put this off for far too long. She wasn't sure when she was supposed to stop, or how long she could feed without killing him. She began to panic but didn't stop drinking.

Tatiana wasn't the slightest bit worried about Kali biting her, so she ignored the a few moments of Kali drinking the man's blood, she noticed him turn slightly pale. She gasped again and leaned to Kali's ear and yelled, "THAT'S ALEC YOU'RE FEEDING OFF OF!", hoping that would be enough to get Kali to stop.

"What?" Kali screamed before she could realize how completely and utterly ridiculous that statement was she immediately go of the man and jumped back. After a moments thought her face bright red with embarrassment. "That was a dirty trick." She mumbled mentally kicking herself believing what Tatiana had said. Once she had gathered her wits she glanced at the man to find he was completely fine. "Well, it worked. He's still alive, but I don't understand how I'm supposed to be able to do that on my own." She said stubbornly. "You have no idea how badly I want to finish him off right now." She confessed to Tati still eyeing the man.

Tatiana tried not to laugh at Kali's reaction was. "A dirty trick indeed, but a life-saving one." She knelt down to the man and placed her hand on his neck where she bit him. "I know, just give me a second," she said closing her eyes. After a moment, she opened her eyes, removed her hand and stood back up. "Jeez that takes a lot out of me," she said rubbing her temple. The man was still unconscious, but the space on his neck where there should be a wound from kali biting him was completely gone.

"Your a healer too?" Kali asked looking impressed. Several hundred years back the Volturi had had a healer on it's Guard which was the only reason Kali knew of such a power. The healer had saved Kali's life when she had tried to poison herself, something she wasn't particularly proud of now. Now that the man no longer had an open wound Kali found it much easier to resist the urge to feed again, although she was still thirsty. "Tatiana? Is it...normal to still feel thirsty?"

"A what?" What is a 'healer'?, she thought. Then she looked back down at the family. "Oh, yeah, here." She nudged at the woman now. "See if you remember where to bite."

"I'll tell you in a minute." She mumbled momentarily distracted by her thirst. She kneeled down next to the woman an hesitantly hovered over a spot near her collar bone. She glanced up at Tatiana to see if she was right.

Tatiana nodded and watched Kali begin to feed off of the woman. Tatiana was about to stop her with the excuse that Aro was coming, but she saw Heidi walking down the corridor and said, "Heidi is coming!"

"Who cares?" muttered Kali not particularly worried about Heidi and continued to feed. This woman's blood was sweeter than most and Kali found she didn't want to stop. Besides, she thought, Heidi wouldn't dare get in her way, Kali ruled over her.

Tatiana grabbed Kali by the neck, careful not to hurt her or the woman, and pulled her off. She replaced Kali's mouth with her hand on the woman's neck and quickly healed her. She made them wake up and hide out of Heidi's view and made Heidi go the other way. She then made the family leave the castle. "That was really close," Tatiana said nervously.

Kali watched Tatiana as she franticly tried to hide what they'd been doing. Kali was sitting up against a column her knees pulled to her chest. She scowled at the ground in response to Tati's comment. She was upset Tati had interrupted her meal. "It was just Heidi." She muttered. "She wouldn't have told if I asked her not to. She has to listen to me. Everyone here does." She said rising to her feet.

"No, you don't understand," Tatiana told her, her voice still a little frantic. "One, I was about to stop you anyways. Two," she began to whisper, "I am pretty sure this was banned by your father. At least in Voltera." She winced a little, waiting for Kali's furious response that she expected was bound to come.

"What?" She screamed before she could stop herself. She glanced around quickly to see if anyone was coming in response to her yell before continuing in a hushed tone. "Are you out of your mind? Are you insane?" She demanded staling forward towards Tatiana until she had her backed up against another pillar. "If Aro bans something he always has a good reason for it! Do you realize what we've done? Do you realize what you've made me do?" She hissed completely furious with herself and Tati. "Technically I just broke the law, and do you know how /serious/ that is? Obviously not!" She kept on not letting up. "I may his daughter but that doesn't mean can go around breaking rules whenever it pleases me!"

Kali didn't scare Tatiana no matter how furious she got. Though the fact that she could get banned from Voltera for this, did frighten her a little. "Kali, calm down. His reason was stupid. Even you have some guilt when you feed regularly, don't you?" Kali tried to interrupt, but Tatiana didn't let her. "He banned it because he thinks of humans only of food, nothing more, nothing less. He doesn't even think about the fact that his daughters are both half human! And you didn't break the law or anything, technically I did because I made them unconscious!" She was yelling a little bit loud now. She didn't know why she was begging to get angry at Kali. None of this was her fault. But the more she thought about it, the more she knew deep down that she could change the law about that if she eyes turned a furious red colour as she glared into space, not looking directly at Kali. She suddenly had no idea why she was here. Why Felix had authority over her. Why /anyone/ had authority over her. Her power was greater than any of the beings in the whole castle put together. Her hands were balled into fists and she was fuming and didn't even realize it.

Kali was shocked in every sense of the word. No one had /ever/ spoken to her that way before. Everyone had always feared her and her family, never daring to get on her bad side and always treated her with the up most respect. No one had ever talked back to her before either, Kali didn't like it. Before she could stop herself she reached forward and slapped Tatiana, hard. It took Kali a moment to realize what she had done and when she did she became shocked at herself. But she was /mad/. Tatiana ha just insulted her family, and her. She couldn't believe she had done that...But she had no intentions of apologizing to her, she was far to angry and believed Tati had deserved it. "Don't ever talk about my father that way ever again. You may live here but you can be put out at any moment." She said through clenched teeth.

When Kali slapped her, Tatiana snapped out of whatever was happening. She staggered back and fell to her knees. Before she could gather her thoughts and get back up to continue fighting with Kali, she felt a harsh, icy rush go through her. She shuddered and collapsed before Kali, unconscious.

_/Side note: Neither Sarah or I own any of the Twilight characters. All Twilight characters mentioned in these stories belong to Stephanie Myer and her alone. The original characters created in theses stories belong to Sarah and I. We made them up, we own them. We also give credit to Britney who came up with her share of characters./_


	4. Chapter 3

Edward and Alec had heard yelling. They had been wandering around for a few minutes. When they came to the corridor that Kali and Tatiana had been in they smelled blood and rushed down the hall."Do you think they are down here?" Alec asked, hoping his fiancée was okay.

Edward shrugged as they continued down the corridor. "I /think/ so but then again..." He trailed off and stopped walking having caught Kali's thoughts. "Something's wrong..." He said suddenly picking up pace."Tatiana! I swear if your faking..." Kali yelled kneeling down next to Tati's unmoving form. She hadn't slapped her /that/ hard...had she? She began to seriously worry when Edward and Alec arrived. "It's not my fault!" She exclaimed leaping to her feet. "I don't know what happened."

Alec's eyes widened. "What happened?" he asked. "What isn't your fault? We heard yelling a few minutes ago, was that you two?" He looked at the unconscious girl on the ground before him. "Is Tatiana okay? Felix has been looking for her," he said kneeling down next to her and checked her pulse, which was fine.

Kali sighed taking a deep breath. "Yes, that was us..." She began to trail off nervous as to what it would for her if the entire truth came out. "We got into an argument, and it got a bit out of hand. I sl-slapped her and she just, collapsed." She didn't look to check Alec's expression, nervous as to what she might find there. "That's the truth, I swear it. I didn't mean to really /hurt/ her...I just, I got so angry! She was insulting us Alec. The Volturi and everything we stand for!"

Alec was surprised and confused. Kali could hit pretty hard, he'd experienced it before, but Tatiana was tough and that wouldn't have knocked her out. "Why would Tatiana insult us? She has nothing against the Volturi. She's technically related to us since Felix is her cousin, right? That just doesn't make sense.."Edward didn't know how to react. He hadn't know Tatiana very well at all, so he didn't know what to expect of her. "Kali, tell us exactly what happened. No details left out."

"No." She automatically replied. She wasn't stupid, she knew she would get it big time if anyone found out about what they and been doing. And even as angry as she was with Tatiana she didn't her to be removed from the castle, or worse. "I can't tell you." She continued rising to her feet and taking a few steps back. She hated having to lie to Alec, she always told him everything, but technically she wasn't /lying/. She only hoped Alec wouldn't press the issue further, he could make her talk if he wanted to, she knew that.

Edward looked a little confused. "Why not? Kali, this is important. What happened? Did Tatiana start doing anything strange? Or unseal? You need to tell us." Felix was still wandering around the castle looking for Tatiana. He hated it when she did this. Wandering off doing lord knows what. I hope she didn't bring that little human back, he thought angrily. He took out his cell phone and called Demetri. He was tired of looking, so he'd get Demetri to do it instead. "Pick up, Demetri...," he muttered as the phone rang.

"/If/ I tell you two, you absolutely /cannot/ tell anybody." She said looking directly at Alec. "I mean it. I...I could get into a lot of trouble. We both could." She said glancing at the unmoving Tati before returning her gaze to Alec. The reason why she was so reluctant to tell was she knew Alec was bound to the protect and uphold the law, and if she told him, he may very well be required to tell Aro."What do you want now?" Demetri growled into his phone knowing who was calling. He wasn't really in the mood to do Felix's bidding. Heidi had just stopped by his room and Felix was interrupting.

Alec wasn't sure what to make of her request. What had Kali and Tatiana done that was so terrible? He was about to answer when he heard Jane calling from down at the other end of the corridor. "I'll be back in a few," he told them and then went off to see what his sister wanted."I promise I won't speak a word," Edward laughed a little to himself. "Someone's a little crabby. Interrupting you and Heidi, am I?" he guessed. "Look, I need you to find Tatiana for me."

Kali trusted Edward with her life but she was still nervous. But If she was going to tell anyone, now was the time to do it. "Tatiana was teaching me how to drink from a human without killing them." She started in the lowest voice she could manage. "Fine." Demetri hissed into the phone. "But this is the last time I'm hunting down that little brat, got it? Meet me at the front gate." He said hanging up immediately."When Heidi returned with some humans, we stole a few from the group...Long story short we let them go when Heidi showed up almost catching us. After the humans were gone Tatiana decided that then was the time to tell me what we had just done was illegal. It all went downhill from there..." She trailed off when Alec came back over.

Alec saw Edward's beyond shocked expression. "What? What did I miss?" he asked just said, "Alec, go get Carlisle and bring him here. He is speaking with Aro so don't interrupt them.."Alec tried to protest put Edward just told him to go and that Tatiana could be in serious trouble so Alec left. When he was out of clear sight and hearing range Edward said in a low voice, "Why did /she/ know how to do a forbidden law in the first place?"Felix was at the gate about two minutes before Demetri finally showed up. "Took you five minutes to say goodbye? You know how much trouble you would be in if the Leaders found out about you and Heidi?" Felix said laughing. Who wanted Heidi anyways? Lord knows who she messed around with these days. Men certainly were more... Perverted and disgusting than they were a millennia ago, he decided. Oh, who am I kidding?, he thought. Every male guard here wants Heidi.. Screw Demetri for him being her pick..

"Shut /up/." Demetri hissed his hand flying up to wrap around Felix's throat. "I don't have to do this for you, you know. I could leave right now and leave you to wander blindly for hours." He threatened releasing his grip on Felix. "But I won't, because whether I like it or not your my best friend.""She refuses to kill any living creature, whether that be human or animal. So when she feeds on animals she drinks only as much as the animal can afford to miss. She figured the same principle would apply to feeding off of humans... /That's/ how she knew." She explained bitterly glaring at Tati's unconscious form. "Aro's going to /kill/ me Edward." She said suddenly afraid. "And if he doesn't Caius will."

Felix chuckled. "Back atcha, Demetri, old pal. I apologize for calling you all the time to find her. I'll be sure to chip her one of these days. But you have to admit, the Leaders /never/ ask you to hunt someone down. This is the most tracking you've done in years," he pointed was in awe. It's almost impossible to stop drinking blood once you've started!, he thought. "How does she stop herself? Who taught her to do that?" he asked in amazement. Then he realized that Kali was seriously scared of her father and said, "Don't worry, Kali. No one is going to hurt you. Tatiana, Carlisle, Alec, even Felix and Demetri, and I will protect you." - he hugged her - " Don't worry."

"Thanks for reminding me..." Demetri muttered bitterly. "Follow me." He said starting to follow the path he saw in his mind that lead to accepted Edward's hug gratefully, feeling a bit of her fear melt away with it. "Thank you Edward, I appreciate it, I really do, but I have to take responsibility for this..." She was cut off by Felix and Demetri who had come up behind them. "Here she is Felix...my goodness! What the?...What happened here?" Kali shrieked in fear suddenly forgetting her accept the consequences plan.

Edward just looked at her. He noticed how afraid she was. This wasn't going by the plan she was thinking about.. He didn't want to interfere, so he just played along. "I have no idea, but Alec should be returning anytime with Carlisle."Felix's eyes widened at his little cousin lying motionless and unconscious on the ground. He rushed over to her side and made sure she was only unconscious. He sighed with relief that lasted only a moment. "What was she doing over here? Kali, were you with her? What happened?"

''Calm down Felix! She's fine! I hope...I think..." She trailed off knowing Felix wouldn't put up with that crap for long. She also knew she wasn't going to tell the entire story over again so she settled on a much shorter version. "Well, Tatiana and I got into a bit of an argument about...The Volturi, I got mad and slapped her, and then she just collapsed. Please don't kill me!" She exclaimed fleeing from the scene and towards the throne room where Aro, Caius, and Marcus were more likely than not conviened. She knew they had to find out before anyone else, well except Edward. When she reached the throne room it was empty except for the leaders. Well that's not good, she thought as she approached them, they could kill me easily with no witnesses.

Felix wasn't buying it. Something was /seriously/ wrong with Tatiana if only a slap knocked her out. He rolled her over on her back to make sure she was still didn't like what Kali was going to do. He ran after her and pulled her out of the throne room just as quickly as she'd entered. "Are you mad?" he asked her. "Wait for Tatiana to snap out of it. You both need to take the blame together."Tatiana groaned as Felix moved her on her back and heard him sigh in relief again to her sign of her still being alive. She wish she could have stopped Kali. She knew she was going to take full blame for this when Tati needed to either take half or full blame. She couldn't feel anything or think or respond but she could hear. There was something inside of her keeping her at this state. She could still wonder, though she didn't know how if she couldn't think. It was like she had two minds... She remembered the rush of the feeling of power and the need and want to over throw the Volturi. No, why was she thinking like this? They were her family in some sort or another and she wasn't going to hurt any of them. But then there was a feeling in her gut telling her to go rip the Leaders to pieces and take place as ruler of the Vampire World... She wished the feeling would all go away, she didn't like it.

"Edward!" She hissed pulling away from him and taking a few steps back towards the throne room. "Don't ever accuse me of being mad or crazy Edward. Ever." She warned seriously. That had always been a touchy subject for her, for she suspected she was a bit, unstable, and didn't appreciate it when others brought it up. She sighed knowing he had a point. "I would Edward, but the way she's acting I don't know if she'll /ever/ wake up." She said her voice cracking a bit. "Felix what do you think really happened? Kamora is obviously hiding something..." Demetri said worriedly. It was then that Alec returned with Carlisle. "My word, what happened?" Carlisle asked quickly going into doctor mode as he knelt down next to the fallen half breed."There's a much bigger chance that they'll put her out on the street than me. I'm doing this for her Edward, to protect her. It's the least I can do after..." She trailed off not wanting to finish that sentence. "Edward please, let me do this." She begged wondering what Alec was doing at the moment.

Edward wasn't going to let her go in there alone. "Don't speak like that, Kali. Carlisle has probably gotten to her. She will be fine. At least give her a little while," he pleaded. He didn't want Aro -or even worse, Caius- to hurt her or wasn't sure what to make of this. He was worried about Tatiana, mad at Kali and rushing Carlisle to come to a conclusion as to what was wrong with his cousin.

_/Side note: Neither Sarah or I own any of the Twilight characters. All Twilight characters mentioned in these stories belong to Stephanie Myer and her alone. The original characters created in theses stories belong to Sarah and I. We made them up, we own them. We also give credit to Britney who came up with her share of characters./_


	5. Chapter 4

Tatiana could hear their frantic voices. Suddenly.. Something new came over her. It was strange. She couldn't explain it. She opened her eyes, seeing things from a new point of view. "Tati!" Felix exclaimed. As he was about to hug her, Carlisle stopped him. "Wait, her eyes are red, Felix..," Carlisle said suspiciously. Tatiana stood up and heard a new voice, or thought, in the throne room. "Shhh," he told Kali.

Kali was preparing to make a run for it into the throne room, Edward be damned, when he told her to listen. She did and couldn't believe her ears. "Tatiana?" She whispered uncertainly. It was Tati alright but she sounded...different. She raised an eyebrow at Edward before turning and re-entering the throne room. "Tatiana! What happened..." She trailed off with a gasp as Tatiana turned to face her. Her eyes were a startling shade of crimson, even brighter than a vampires right after a feeding.

Edward shouted after her, "No, Kali, don't interrupt!" but she was already in , or what(or who)ever had taken over her body looked at Kali and smiled. "Kamora, dearest! My, my. You've grown much." She glanced over at Aro and laughed a little. "You really are not much of anything of a father, Aro dear."Aro stared at the girl in disgust. He knew who was taking over the half-blood's body. He was powerless against her. He wanted to stand up for himself about his parenting skills but he just remained standing at his throne. He saw Kali's face get red and realized she was about to tell Tatiana off in order to defend him. He gave her a pleading look, begging her to stay quiet and do as she's , Carlisle, and Demetri were all running to the throne room. Demetri was guiding them, but he got distracted for a few moments when he saw Heidi in the hall. He stopped and talk to her for a bit, then was eventually pried away by Felix and Carlisle.

How I've grown?, she thought to herself, what is she talking about? She saw me not an hour ago... Her thoughts were cut short when she heard Tatiana's, or whoever it was, next comment. Kali was immediately infuriated, how dare she insult her father /again/? She should know better! She could feel her face growing hot as she clenched her fists by her sides. "How /dare/ you!" She exclaimed forcing Tatiana to pay attention to her now, which was most likely not a good one. "How dare you?" She repeated stalking forward a few steps. "Have you learned /nothing/ from our little 'argument' back there?" She said gesturing vaguely behind her. "You have no right to speak that way Tati. You know /nothing/ of his character." She said jabbing Tatiana in the chest once with her finger. "And should I remind you that you live here because of his generosity and that factor only?" She asked her crimson eyes burning with compassion. "Remember your place Tatiana." She threatened.

Tatiana just laughed. "You cannot threaten me, little girl. I have more power than you could ever /dream/ of having. And that little argument was nothing compared to what could have happened. I spared you, simply because of this," she said poking Kali's stomach. "Tatiana wouldn't dare to injure her friend. Especially not you and especially not in this state. So I got you to do the forbidden act, and it really wasn't that hard. You seemed desperate. And Tatiana wanted to help you, though she knew you were against animal blood." She laughed. "Weak." Aro wasn't sure how much he could take of this. She was insulting his daughter. And she got her to do the forbidden act, that was against the law! Even Kali wouldn't dare break one of the , Felix and Demetri burst through the doors of the throne room. "Tatiana!" Felix shouted, happy to see she was okay. But Carlisle was right, her eyes were a fiery, crimson red. It was unlike any eyes he'd ever witnessed.'Tatiana' didn't like being interrupted. She held up a single hand at them, not letting her eyes leave Kali's, and thrust her hand down to her side and said, "Down."Just like that, Carlisle, Felix, and Demetri all collapsed to the ground, writhing in pain. She smirked. "Ahh, how I always did love her ability. Mind control, how mind boggling is that?"

Kali didn't understand what was happening but she had gathered enough information to know that this wasn't Tatiana, even if did look an awful lot like her. Kali's eyes flickered around the room searching for someone who could tell her what was happening. No one volunteered or even met her gaze. Obviously everyone here knew what was happening /except/ her. Lovely. She was completely blind and deaf in this watched in horror as her friends writhed on the floor. They seemed to be in even worse pain than Jane was capable of couldn't take it. She realized whoever this was, was very powerful indeed but she could not just stand by and do nothing..."Almost as mind boggling as the fact your not going to be around much longer." She growled before springing forward knocking Tati's "double" to the ground. "Who /are/ you?" She demanded pinning her opponent to the ground.

Kali pinned Tatiana's form to the ground in anger. "My dear, you don't know yet?" She laughed. She winced a little as Kali tightened her grip. "Now, now. Tatiana is still in here and this is still her body. I wouldn't damage her body, or.. Well, I think you can guess what will happen if she gets badly hurt."Tatiana was trying to break free, from whatever was taking over her body. Nobody uses me as a puppet, she thought. But whatever or whoever it was, was too powerful for Tatiana. She wished Alec would come make her senseless so she could take control back...

Kali laughed harshly. "Oh don't worry. I don't plan on killing you, I know Tati's still in there, and I plan on getting her back. If you know me as well as you claim you do, you should know that already." She was relieved to see that she had the advantage physically over this creature but mentally? She wasn't so sure."What are you talking about? How would I possibly know who you are?" She hissed tightening her grip a tad more, careful not to over do it. "Aro who /is/ this? Obviously you know." She said tossing a glance at him. "And your scared of it..." She said quietly, having read his expression quite quickly.

Aro looked uneasy. "Kali, my dear. Please calm down." "You're too easy on her, Aro. You need to be more aggressive when fathering," 'Tatiana' said to him. She winced again when Kali tightened her grip again.

"You not nothing of how he raised and raises us. Now shut /up/ you miscreant." She said to 'Tati', ignoring her father's request completely. If anything she was getting even /more/ worked up, the exact opposite of what Aro had asked her to do. "Your talking to /me/ not him, not anyone else. /Me/ got it?" She said fighting the urge to rip apart the girl beneath her. It was surprisingly difficult, and had to keep reminding herself if she killed it she would kill Tatiana too, and she didn't want that. "Aro, get Kamora away from her." Caius warned quietly but firmly. "I'm /not/ going to ask you again because I am getting really sick of this game. Who /are/ you?" She said her voice dripping with venom.

"Kamora Volturi! Get up, /now/," Aro ordered her. But, as he had expected, Kali ignored him and spat a question at the girl anyways.'Tatiana' laughed and disappeared beneath Kali. As Kali fell to the ground, she reappeared behind Kali and rolled her over onto her back and put her foot on Kali's stomach firmly. "My, dear. You cannot simply order me to answer your silly girl questions. My name is Jannett HanaChi. Or, as you may simply know me as, Tatiana's great grandmother."

Kali gasped quietly as Jannett pressed on her stomach knocking the wind out of her. "Oh I can't, can't I?" She said once she finally got her breath back. "Apparently I can because you answered me, didn't you?" She replied smugly tossing a glance at her father still surprised at his sudden act of authority towards her. "How do you know me? For I cannot remember you." She said trying to distract her while she assessed the situation. She had been trained by Caius himself and was certain she could take her down in a matter of seconds, but decided to wait. Wanting to get as much information as possible before she did anything.

Jannett glared at Kali. "I told you that so you would stop pestering me, child. Don't get smart with me. With one swift move, you could be a pile of dust in a second." She released Carlisle, Felix, and Demetri but made them stay where they were. "And of course you cannot remember me! I was supposed to have vanished in some shape or form millennia and millennia ago! That is why I got that old woman to make Tatiana think she was her grandmother. I, of course, would have taken her in myself, but that would have blown my whole plan completely."She shook her head. "Poor child. Such a shame what happened to her family. Her and her brother were a riot together. I'm surprised how unbitter she came out. You know her story, I assume?"

"Why yes, I do know her story." She answered curtly tossing a glance at her father, aggravated he wasn't moving to help her at all. "And what /plan/ would this be?" She asked. "The plan where you let go of me, get the hell /out/ of here and go back to wherever you came from bitch?" She hissed losing her composure for a moment. "Aro, /do/ something." Caius demanded becoming more and more uneasy with each passing moment. He, along with his brothers knew exactly what was happening and he knew Kamora was in dire could hear everyone in the room stop breathing at once in response her last statement. It didn't take her long to realize she had just made a big mistake.

Jannett laughed harshly. "You /DARE/ speak that way to me, little girl?" She moved her foot and made Kali begin to feel even worse pain than she had before. "You're father will /pay/ for your rude remarks. Would you like to live in the underground dungeons for the rest of your immortal life?"Aro couldn't stand seeing his daughter like this. He wanted to run over and knock the snot out of her. But that would only put Kali in more pain. "Caius, brother. You know just as well as I do that as much as I want to, interfering would only make matters worse," he said painfully."Are you ready to listen, girl? Are you done with your childish name calling and insults?" Jannett spat at Kali.

Besides grinding her teeth Kali showed no sign of how much pain she was actually in. She had learned from Caius to never let them know how much pain they were actually inflicting on you. It was a game situations like this, and it was critical that you won. "You will leave my father out of this. He is not responsible for my actions. I am, and I alone." She spat through clenched teeth, concentrating on Jannett's fiery eyes to distract her from the pain. "So your going to stand by and let her die?" Caius hissed in his brothers ear not removing his eyes from the two in the middle of the room. "Listen to what?" Kali shot back. "Your moronic rambling? If so than, no I'm not."

Jannett kept glaring at Kali. "/You/ do not order /me/, foolish child!" she said and made the pain didn't dare meet Caius's gaze. "Tatiana won't do that, brother. She may not be in control right now, but it is still her body..," he noted released Kali and watched her catch her breath from writhing in so much pain. She laughed. She walked up to Aro. "I am here to claim what rightfully belongs to the HanaChi's. You dirty Volturi's stole the thrones from us eons ago. I am here to take it back. You Volturi's are worthless and have no right to be rulers of the Vampire World!"Aro just stood there. He was just glad that the attention was off Kali. He did not move from his place as he was yelled at by the girl. He gave Kali a quick glance telling her to stay quiet and let him handle this.

Kali gasped in relief when Jannett released her hold on her. She hadn't felt pain like that since she was kidnapped by the Romanians centuries ago. She was just glad Alec wasn't present to witness what had just occurred, for he would have made the situation a thousand times worse. Speaking of which, where was he? She thought to herself suddenly fearing for his safety. Surely Jannett hadn't gotten to him...right?"We stole nothing from you or your family, for it did not belong to you." Caius replied sternly. Kali didn't understand why Aro and her uncles were just taking Jannett's insults and standing by while she threatened her. Obviously she was powerful but if any other vampire tried anything remotely like this they would have been dead within seconds. Once again ignoring her father's silent pleas, Kali pulled herself from the floor and took a few steps further. "What business do you have with me? What have you gained from tricking me into committing a forbidden law?"

"Ah, dear Caius. Poor thing. Why you mustn't be the only vampire in the castle without an ability, now are you?" Jannett said innocently."Now, little girl, I highly suggest you stop ordering me around as if you were in charge! You should have been raised to be a pleasant, unrude, mannered, sweet little vampire child as you should have been born to be!" she exclaimed. "You and your sister were experiments, didn't you know? Half-bloods were /not/ meant to have been re-created into this new time!"

Alec had been standing behind the door the whole time listening. He was going through a plan in his head, intentionally sending it to Edward. He planned to get Edward to make a distraction on the other side of the room so Alec could run in and knock the senses out of that was listening to Alec go over and over the plan for about the fourth time. After Jannett was finished talking, and before Kali could do something stupid, he would make her turn to the opposite side of the room so Alec could come in and try to save the day..

Caius was absolutely fuming. He may not be the only vampire in the castle without an ability, but he /was/ the only Leader without one. It had always been a touchy subject for him and Jannett knew it. What he would give to wring her neck..."Liar!" She shouted clenching her hands into fists. "Your lying!" She said tearing her eyes away from Jannett and to her father. "She's lying!...isn't she?" She asked uncertainly having seen the expression on Aro's face she wasn't so sure anymore. "Oh, no..." She said quietly pushing past Jannett to stand in front of her father. "Please tell me it isn't true." She begged pushing her hair out of her eyes which had fallen from her ponytail.

Aro couldn't believe Jannett said tat. He was beyond furious right now. "Kali, dear I-" He started but she interrupted him begging him to tell her it wasn't true walked up to Caius and stood right in his face. "Oh, how terribly sorry I am. That is s sore subject with you, isn't it? Poor Caius. Don't feel bad, Felix over there hasn't an ability either."Felix hated being like Caius in that way. At least he was stronger than Caius! "Hey!" he shouted in decided now was as good as any time, so he shouted, "Look!", and pointed towards the opposite glanced over at the door to find nothing happening over there. She turned her attention back over to Edward, ready to get on to him about keeping his mouth shut, when she couldn't feel anything. She collapsed to the ground and felt Tatiana wrestling Jannett's mind to take over her body again.

_/Side note: Neither Sarah or I own any of the Twilight characters. All Twilight characters mentioned in these stories belong to Stephanie Myer and her alone. The original characters created in theses stories belong to Sarah and I. We made them up, we own them. We also give credit to Britney who came up with her share of characters./_


	6. Chapter 5

Alec stood at the door, concentrating on the girl on the ground. It was much harder trying to keep a body full of two people quiet than one.

Tatiana gained control again, and hoped it would last. She got up and watched as Alec stumbled back. She had to hold her head for a moment, trying to grasp was actually going on.

"Alec!" Kali cried, momentarily forgetting her conversation with her father, and flew across the room steadying him from his stumble. "Thank God you came..." She whispered giving him a quick kiss hoping Aro hadn't been watching. She had no doubt that things would have taken a turn for the worst if he hadn't come in when he did. "How much did you hea-""Felix, Demetri, restrain her." Caius ordered not trusting Tatiana was in complete control."What?" She demanded twisting away from Alec and crossing the floor. "Why?" She said watching as Demetri and Felix reluctantly went over to Tati and removed her hands from her head so they could hold her back, even though she wasn't fighting. "She's in control now..." She said uncertainly realizing she didn't have an argument. She sighed in frustration giving Tati a guilty look before turning back to face the Leaders. "Would any of you care to explain to me what the /hell/ just happened?" She asked furiously, completely forgetting her manners.

Alec hugged her the moment she was in arms reach of almost collapsed again when Felix and Demetri grabbed her so suddenly. Her eyes were closed because when she opened them, she felt very dizzy and everything was a blur. "F-Felix, let go of m-me..," she stuttered. She knew he probably wouldn't because Caius had ordered them to hold her back, but she figured it was worth a didn't necessarily want to explain to Kali. It would only make matters worse. He sighed. "She was the ruler of the Vampire world before the Volturi took over. She tried to take over Tatiana's body in hope that she could use it to rule again," he vaguely was so weak right now, she was actually /glad/ Demetri and Felix had a hold of her. She could still feel Jannett inside trying to take control again.

"I'm sorry Tati." Felix whispered feeling completely terrible."I gathered that much..." Kali muttered not at all impressed with his explanation."Tatiana," Marcus said speaking for the first time. "She trying to take control again isn't she?" He asked knowingly his eyes fixed upon her."Don't treat me like a child Aro. You and I both know that I'm not, and whatever the truth is I'm sure I can handle it." She pressed on placing one hand on his arm, her other hand gently placed over her own stomach which was throbbing on and off due to Jannett's act. "Speaking of the truth...Was she lying about Ali and I?" She narrowed her eyes. "Or not."

"S' okay," Tatiana managed to mumble. *she stiffened and tried to hold in a scream as Jannett tried to control her again. "Ahhh!"Aro shook his head not giving her an answer. "Kamora, we will discuss this matter later," he said. The matter was clearly not open for was now at Alec's side. She was very aggravated she'd missed the whole thing because she was ordered to get Heidi to make the new group of humans leave. And how Alec had just left her to do it on her own! Ohh, he would pay.

"Tatiana!" Felix cried quietly. It killed him to see her like this. It was even worse knowing he couldn't do anything to help her. "Hang in there Tati." Demetri muttered couldn't help herself and let out a growl at her father. "What if I want to talk about it /now/?" She shot back, tossing a glance at the irritated looking Jane. "Kamora!" Caius exclaimed. "Remember your place, child."Kali flinched at her uncles reprimand, having to bite her tongue so she wouldn't respond. "Later." She said to Aro, turning from the Leaders and moving to stand by Alec once more. "Aro, do you think it would do any good if Alec incapacitated her once again?" Marcus asked in his usual bored tone.

"Don't worry. Just.. Weak..," Tatiana was thinking the same thing. "We are lucky the girl gained control when Alec did so the first time. I do not think we should risk Jannett taking control..," he nodded at Aro and put his arm around Kali's waist, making sure it was unseen by the Leaders. Tatiana held back most of a scream again. "Aahh!". She groaned painfully and seemed to put more weight for the boys to hold. "S-sorry..," she mumbled.

Kali gratefully leaned into Alec's arm, doing it as subtly as possible. She was beyond stressed at the moment and needed all the support she could get."Can't you /do/ something for her?" Felix and Kali demanded desperately at the same time after Tati's latest scream. Neither of them could stand to see her suffering. Felix because she was his cousin and he loved her. And Kali well, she was feeling extremely guilty for starting all of this. This pretty much was all her fault."Kali..." Carlisle said suddenly in a worried tone."What?" She asked suddenly frightened by the expression on his face. "I can't hear the...the baby's heartbeat anymore." He answered quietly.

_/ Sorry to cut it off short like this, but I just thought it'd be a nice dramatic effect (; /_

_/Side note: Neither Sarah or I own any of the Twilight characters. All Twilight characters mentioned in these stories belong to Stephanie Myer and her alone. The original characters created in theses stories belong to Sarah and I. We made them up, we own them. We also give credit to Britney who came up with her share of characters./_


	7. Chapter 6

"My f-fault... Kali, I-I'm sorry," Tatiana said as she groaned in pain again and lost consciousness."Tatiana!" Felix shouted as he felt her become unconscious."Don't worry, Felix," Edward said. "She's just unconscious."Alec stared down at Kali in horror as to what Carlisle had just told her. Maybe he misheard or something. Anything but that. He felt his face get hot as he resisted the urge to scream that he was lying and probably begin to cry.

"Felix, it's okay." Demetri said trying to calm his friend. "May we bring her to her room? Of course we'll keep an eye on her." He asked no Leader in particular still supporting Tatiana with stared at Carlisle blankly. "Excuse me?" She asked politely, certain she had heard him wrong. There was no possible way that she could have lost the baby. Right? "Alec, what did he say?" She said, asking him since Carlisle had not answered. The truth of Carlisle's statement began to sink in when she saw the horrified look on Alec's face. She began to hear her heart pounding in her ears as she frantically began to speak. "It's not true. Right Alec?...Edward?...Aro?" She asked pitifully the pounding in her ears growing louder and louder with each passing second. Her breath began to come more rapid and shallow but no one seemed to take notice. How could they not realize she was drowning? You didn't need water to drown...

Aro let them take the girl to her room. Meanwhile he watched as Kali began to freak out. "Kamora," he started as he walked over to her, "please calm down.." He pulled her into a comforting felt like he couldn't move. He couldn't unless he was going to punch something or somebody but this was nobody's fault so there was no point.

Demetri followed behind Felix quietly as he carried Tatiana to her room. "Do you think she'll be alright?" He asked breaking the silence."Calm down?" Kali repeated harshly, but didn't move to pull away from her father's hug. "How can you tell me to calm down? I just lost...I mean. Oh God..." She said pulling her arms free of her father's hug and reaching up to hold her head. The pounding had grown so intense she could hardly hear anything over it. This always happened whenever Kali was stressed but it had never been this bad before. "Alec, somebody, help." She mumbled weakly not even sure if he heard her.

Felix sighed. "I hope so. I wish I could help her somehow..."Aro still held her and nodded at didn't want to, but he figured it was the only way to get Kali to relax for even a moment. He made her senseless and watched her lay limp in Aro's arms. After about two minutes, he couldn't take anymore of it, so he released her and sighed from exhaustion.

It was strange the way Alec's power affected her. Kali had experienced it before, out of curiosity she had begged him to try it on her once. And obviously it affected her the way it affected everyone else, numbing away her senses, but whenever he would retract his power Kali would always be abnormally calm. She would be in such a state that nothing could possibly upset her. "Did you know of this? That Jannett lived inside of her I mean." Demetri asked "woke up" with a jolt before quickly succumbing to her almost unfeeling state. "Thank you Alec." Kali said in a monotone voice, lazily looking around the room. The pounding in her head had almost faded to background noise and for that she was grateful.

Felix took that defensively, for some reason. "Of course not!" he snapped. He saw Demetri looked hurt at Felix's response, so he quickly apologized, "Sorry. Just, this whole deal has aggravated me.."Alec frowned but was happy it made Kali feel better. "No problem.."

"It's okay." Demetri answered calmly. He knew this ha to be stressful for Felix, hell this was stressful for /him/. "I can understand that...Felix what do you think they're going to do with her? I mean as long as Jannett is in there she could be threat don't you think?""Are you /sure/ you can't hear it's heart?" Kali asked suddenly twisting in Aro's arms to look at Carlisle. "Maybe you were wrong..." Kali might have been in a calmer state but she hadn't forgotten why Alec had to knock her out in the first place. "Let go, please." She said quietly trying to pull away from Aro. She wanted to be with Alec. She wasn't an empathic but she knew he was freaking out at the moment, even if he didn't show it.

Felix sighed. "I don't want to think about what they might do," he nodded calmly looking at Edward to see if he heard the silence as let go of Kali and watched her go over to Alec.

Demetri frowned and nodded. He knew what Felix must be thinking, and he would hate for that to happen to Tatiana too. "Try no to worry Felix. We'll take care of her." He said as reassuringly as possible. "As crazy as it sounds, I think she's grown on me." He said with a light frowned and shook his had solemnly confirming he no longer heard anything. "I'm sorry Kali."Kali may have appeared to be calm but on the inside she was going insane. How could this have happened? "I'm sorry too..." She finally said burying herself in Alec's arms no longer caring if Aro or her uncles saw. "What does this mean?" Caius asked suddenly. "I mean, what are we going to do about...this, Carlisle?" Alec's power's after effects were beginning to wear off and Kali choked out a short quiet sob

Felix couldn't get himself to laugh at the thought of Tati growing on Demetri. He chucked half-heartedly and sat on the edge of Tatiana's hugged Kali when she rushed into his arms without hesitation. He kissed the top of her head and wiped a tear that had run down her cheek away. Carlisle shook his head in shock and grief for Kali. "She had a miscarriage. . ," he said softly. "We can discuss what to do later in private." He nodded a little at Alec and watched him lead Kali out of the room, never letting her leave his arms.

This was weird for Demetri, he had never seen Felix so /serious/ before. Well, he had, but not in this way. "She's going to be okay man. You know that, right?" "A miscarriage..." Aro said in shock. "But how?...Was the cause of this Kali's experience with Jannett? Or might there have been other factors?" He asked trying to understand just how this happened. Half breeds, as they had learned over the years, were always in perfect health so he knew it most likely wouldn't have had anything to do with and Alec had only just made it back to her room before she broke down again. Alec's after effects had worn off faster than usual. "I'm so sorry Alec." She choked out successfully managing to keep back her tears although she was shaking all over. This was a strange sensation for Kali. She ha always been the strong one never a cry baby. Why did she have to start now?

Felix shook his head doubtfully. "No, I can't be sure of anything, Demetri. She has Jannett inside if her trying to take control, she's incredibly weak, and lord knows what Caius is thinking about doing to her!"Carlisle was deep in thought about how this could happen. He had only one explanation to how this could have happened. "I think it happened because of when Jannett put the pain on Kali. It was too much for the fetus to bear, so it gave out..," he said sat on the edge of her bed and pulled her in his lap and he held her close in his arms. He was fighting the urge to cry with her, but he was trying to stay strong for her. "Kali, you have nothing to be sorry for. None of this is your fault," he said.

Aro couldn't help but wince at Carlisle's description of the cause of the miscarriage. "If your my friend Carlisle you won't describe it to Kamora that way. Or at least, in the gentlest way possible. As I'm sure you can understand she is not in the best state of mind right now."Demetri's frown deepened. The way Felix was describing it, things /were/ pretty bad. "Aro will bring some sense to this. Tatiana's ability is much to valuable to lose. You know he won't dispose of her unless..." He trailed off not wanting to finish his sentence."Alec if you love me you won't try to make me feel better like that. You, I, and everyone else here knows this is all /my/ fault." She growled out her sadness and despair quickly turning into anger. She had the urge to hit something but restrained herself for fear of accidentally hurting Alec. "Oh God Alec, what are we going to do?" She asked desperately going limp in his arms.

Carlisle nodded in agreement. "I will do my best, Aro."Felix shook his head and opened his mouth to say something when he heard music begin to play. His eyes widened and he jumped a little. He turned around to see that it was Tatiana's cell phone on her night stand. He picked it up and answered, "Hello?"Leo wasn't expecting to hear a guys voice, so he simply said, "Uh, is Tatiana there?"Alec said, "Tell me how it's your fault, Kali. because I don't see how it is." He held her supportively and gently rubbed her back.

"Perhaps you should go speak with her now?" Caius suggested lightly. "If I'm correct we should have this...taken care of as soon as possible, right?""Um, she's not...available at the moment." Felix replied. "May I ask who's calling?" He asked, although he had a pretty good idea who it was."If I had just kept my mouth /shut/ and been a good girl like Aro told me to this wouldn't have happened!" She said her voice getting more and more hysterical. "I hate being weak like this."

Carlisle could sense that she wanted to be alone with Alec at the moment so he simply said, "I will when she gets the chance to calm down for a while.."Leo was still confused at to why someone else had answered her phone. "Um, it's Leo. This is.. Felix, right?" Alec sighed. The way she put it, it did seem like it washer fault.. But he wasn't going to tell her that. "You're the last thing from weak, Kali. You're just not in control of this situation," he told her calmly.

Aro nodded. "Yes, let them be alone for moment. This has to be...difficult for them." He said although he knew it had to be much worse than that."Yes, this is Felix." He answered simply not completely happy with the fact a boy, a /human/ boy, was calling Tati."Then why am I crying like a weakling?" She challenged burying herself deeper in his arms. She knew Alec had seen her cry only a handful of times in all the time they'd been together, and even then she hadn't been sobbing like she was now.

This was really awkward. "So, um I guess.. I'll just try calling her back.. Later, I guess. . . ," Leo said."Because you're a girl and half human. You still have all the human emotions of a girl," Alec said.

"Well it /sucks/." She stated bitterly, using a more modern and vulgar expression than she usually did. "Why can't I be like you?" She muttered. Alec was always so calm and collected, hardly ever showing emotion. And when he did he only did so to herself and Jane. "How do you /do/ it?" She demanded leaning back so she could see his face. "Does this not bother you at all?""That would probably be best." Felix replied.

"Of course this bothers me, Kali. Why wouldn't it? I'm /aching/ inside because of this, " he said, his voice breaking."Right, so um.. Bye, " Leo said and hung laughed.

"Well you really are such a delight to talk to Felix." Demetri said continuing to laugh."If that's true your handling this /much/ better than I am." She said unhappily. It was truly bothering her she was acting this way. More than bothering, she was embarrassed. The only time she had ever seen Alec truly upset was several hundred years ago. It wasn't long after they had first gotten together Alec had left her feeling it was wrong they were carrying on behind the leaders backs. Kali had been so devastated she had attempted to take her own life. The first time he saw after her little stunt he was a complete wreck, that was the only time she had ever seen him cry... She didn't like to think about that time. It hurt to much...

He smiled. "I try," Felix said, amused that he was able to scare the human so easily. Then his attention went back to his unconscious little cousin behind him and the smile went away, leaving a frown in it's hugged her closer and put his head on her shoulder, beginning to sob softly. He really couldn't bear to hold in his sadness anymore and soon broke down to where he was almost crying completely.

Demetri could sense the sudden change in Felix' mood immediately. "Tatiana's strong Felix. She'll pull through this." He said placing a hand on his friend's shoulder. "If I've learned anything about Tati is that she's not one to give up easily."It was killing Kali to see him like this and in response began to sob harder. She wished more than anything she could bear this burden for him so he wouldn't have to suffer. "I had no idea this child meant so much to me." She choked out in between sobs.

"Boy, is that true," he muttered. "I'm going to go get Carlisle and see if there anything he can do. Stay here with her, will you?"Alec just continued sobbing. It was like he couldn't stop.. "I know, me either," he murmured through his sobs.

"Of course." He were both crying so hard Kali had barely heard the knock on her door. "Y-Yes?" She called wanting to know who it was.

Felix thanked him and left to go get Carlisle.

_/Side note: Neither Sarah or I own any of the Twilight characters. All Twilight characters mentioned in these stories belong to Stephanie Myer and her alone. The original characters created in theses stories belong to Sarah and I. We made them up, we own them. We also give credit to Britney who came up with her share of characters./_


End file.
